Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna is a playable character in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, created by Rooster Teeth. However, she is not present in the demo version, released in April, 2014. Appearance Blake's model in this game is exactly the same as her original outfit in volumes 1 through 3. Like her name, most of her outfit is dark themed, apart from the white undershirt and shorts. Even her hair is black, along with her bow hiding her Faunus traits, making her amber eyes stand out. The ribbon of Gambol Shroud is found wrapped around her wrists, even the one with the detached black sleeve. She wears a tailed vest on her topmost layer, that is buttoned up above the solar plexus. From there, it flares out, revealing a bared stomach. Blake wears white shorts that is followed by a pair of form fitting tights, that go from black and fade into purple. Blake's symbol is visible on her thigh. To finish it all off, Blake wears black ankle high boots, that are also heeled. Abilities Full Release Blake's attacks tend to be fast but weak, her combos versatile. Her aerial attacks are some of the most damaging air attacks. Her basic ranged attacks deal 20 damage, with her ranged combo ending in a Blade Beam. Her Stun Blades are particularly effective, having a wide hitbox and infinite range, allowing how to gain combo quickly while doing crowd control. Her counter deeals 60 damage and stuns the enemy. Shadow Clone - Ultimate * Tier 1 - Dust Clone: "Blake jumps backwards, leaving a shadow clone of herself that slashes at enemies." ''Deals 360 damage to all enemies within range of the slash, which is forward of the clone, and knocks them away from Blake. * Tier 2a - '''Earth Clone: '"Blake's clone turns into Earth, which creates an earthquake that smashes away all enemies in a large area around it." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Stuns all hit enemies, knocks them back from the clone, and deals 500 damage. * Tier 2b - '''Ice Clone/Shadow Clone Mastery: '"Blake's clone turns into Ice, and freezes all enemies in an area around it." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 100 enemies with Shadow Clone (or any other version of Blake's ultimate). Freezes all enemies in range, and deals 400 damage. * Tier 3 - '''Fire Clone/Shadow Clone Mastery: '"Blake's clone turns into Fire, and explodes after a brief delay, dealing high damage." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 400 enemies with Shadow Clone (or any other version of Blake's ultimate). Deals 750 to all enemies in range. Shadow Strike - Team Attack * Tier 1 - '''Shadow Dash:' "Blake and her clones dash around an enemy while slashing it up to 3 times." '' The 3 slashes deal 600 damage in total. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Shadow Dash: '"Blake and her clones dash around an enemy while slashing it up to 4 times. Also, surrounding enemies take damage." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. In total, the 4 slashes deal 750 damage total to the main target, and 400 damage to surrounding enemies. * Tier 3 - '''Shadow Blitz/Shadow Strike mastery: '"Blake and her clones dash around an enemy while slashing it up to 5 times. Surrounding enemies take increased damage." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 100 enemies with Blake's Team attack. In total, the 5 slashes deal 900 damage, and does increased damage to surrounding enemies. '' '' Blade Beam - Ranged * Tier 1 - '''Blade Beam: '"Blake hurls an energy blade which explodes on impact, dealing massive damage to the first enemy it hits." ''Deals 75 damage to one enemy. * Tier 2a - '''Stun Blades: '"Blake fires a horizontal blade beam that damages and stuns enemies in a wide arc." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Stuns, deals 80 damage, has infinite range, and hits all enemies in the line, so can create huge hitstreaks. Phases through terrain (including boxes). * Tier 2b - '''Blade Salvo/Ranged Mastery: '"Blake fires 3 beams at a single target that do massive damage." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Each beam deals 100 damage, for a maximum of 300. General- Blake Specific * 'Frenzy/Counter Mastery: "Blake's counter deals increased damage." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock counter 300 times successfully as Blake. Increases the damage of her counter from 60 to 120. * 'Fortunate Faunus/Shadowcat: '"''Blake can go twice as long between hits without resetting her hitstreak. Additionall, the first hit Blake suffers during a hitstreak doesn't cause it to reset." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock reach level 10 as Blake. Allows Blake to go twice as long without hitting anything before her hitstreak resets, and ignores one hit taken in regards to the purpose of resetting it. General - General * 'Survivor/Hunter - ''"You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, reach level 5 in any character on your account. Increases how many hits you can take when your aura is depleted. * 'Aura Regeneration - "Your aura recoveres much faster." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Decreases how much time it takes your aura to recover. * 'Increased Aura/Master Hunter - ''"You gain more aura." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 2000 enemies across your account. Increases the amount of aura you have. * 'Medic/Saviour - "Revives teammates much faster." ''Costs 1 upgrade. To unlock, revive 5 teammates across your entire account. Greatly decreases the time it takes to revive teammates. * 'Improved Ultimate 1 - ''"You ultimate pool increases by 1." Costs 1 to upgrade. Increases your ultimate pool by 1. * 'Improved Ultimate 2/Ultimatum - "Your ultimate pool increases by 1." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with Ultimate Attacks across your account. Requires Improved Ultimate 1 to be purchased first. * 'Heavy Synergy/Slugger - ''"Heavy attacks have an improved chance to creat a team attack opportunity." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with heavy attacks across your account. Ups the chance of triggering a team attack set-up when you use heavy attacks. Early Access Blake's standard melee attack deals 25 damage, and her ranged attack deals 15 damage. Her blast damage (melee + ranged combo) deals 155 damage, the most of any playable character. Shadow Clone *1st level - Dust Clone: "Blake jumps backwards, leaving a shadow clone of herself that slashes at enemies." Shadow Clone strikes a single enemy up to three times, for 75 damage each time, but disappears if hit. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Earth Clone: "Blake's clone turns into Earth, which creates an earthquake that smashes away all enemies in a large area around it." Earth Clone shatters when struck, hitting each nearby enemy for 300 damage. (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) *2nd level - Shadow Clone Mastery 1/Ice Clone: "Blake's clone turns into Ice, and freezes all enemies in a small area around it." Deals 225 damage, and freezes enemies. (Challenge: Defeat 100 enemies with Dust Clone to unlock this ability.) *2nd level - Shadow Clone Mastery 2/Fire Clone: "Blake's clone turns into Fire and explodes after a brief delay, dealing high damage." Deals 325 damage in a medium sized area (smaller than most of the other characters' charged aoe abilities). (Challenge: Defeat 400 enemies with Dust Clone to unlock this ability.) Shadow Strike *1st level - Shadow Dash: "Blake strikes the nearest enemy, and creates a clone of herself which does the same." Blake and the clone each hit the targeted enemy for 110 damage apiece, for a total of 220 damage. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Improved Shadow Dash: "Blake creates three clones which each strike separate enemies." Blake and one clone strike one enemy, while two clones strike two other enemies, all for 110 damage apiece. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) * 3rd level - Shadow Strike Mastery/Shadow Blitz: "Blake creates five clones which each strike separate enemies." (Challenge: Defeat 100 enemies with Shadow Strike to unlock this ability.) Blade Beam *1st level - Blade Beam: "Blake hurls an energy blade which explodes on impact, dealing massive damage to the first enemy, it hits." Blade Beam deals 205 damage to the targeted enemy. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Improved Blade Beam: "Blade Beam becomes chargeable, and when fully charged, will fire three beams instead of one." Charged Blade Beam fires three blades in front of Blake, for 205 damage each. Uncharged Blade Beam only fires one blade, but still hits for 205 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *3rd level - Blade Beam Salvo: "Blade Beam will fire three separate beams normally, and five beams when fully charged." Charged Blade Beam fires five blades in a fan in front of Blake, for 205 damage each. Uncharged Blade Beam works the same as Improved Blade Beam--three blades for 205 damage each. Total damage can be 1025 if all 5 beams hit the same target. (Costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use). *3rd level - Blade Beam Mastery/Shearing Blades: "Blade Beam instead fires up to three horizontal energy blades which deal less damage but pierce through multiple enemies". Each blade deals 150 damage, and can hit multiple enemies. 3 Blades are sent out, thus a target can take a total of 450 damage if hit with all 3. (Challenge: Defeat 200 enemies with Blade Beam to unlock this ability.) (Cost 3 to unlock, 2 special to use). General: General abilities are passive abilities that do not unlock specific skills, but affect aura, special, or how other skills work. *1st level - Hunter/Survivor: "You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." (Challenge: Reach experience level 5 as any character.) *1st level - Aura Regeneration: "Your aura recovers much faster." *1st level - Improves Special 1: "Your special pool increases by 2." *2nd level - Saviour/Medic: "Revives teammates much faster." (Challenge: Revive 5 teammates to unlock this ability) *2nd level - Master Hunter/Increased Aura: "You gain more aura." (Challenge: Defeat 2000 enemies to unlock this ability) *2nd level - Specialist/Improved Special 2: "Your special pool increases by 2." (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies to unlock this ability) *3rd level - Coup de Grace/Frenzy: "Blake's final combo hit does more damage and counts as two hits toward her next special." (Challenge: Defeat 50 enemies with the final attack during a combo to unlock this ability.) *3rd level - Shadowcat/Fortunate Faunus: "Blake has a random chance to gain one special after defeating each enemy." (Challenge: Reach level 10 as Blake to unlock this ability) Quotes Level Up * "All right!" * "About time." * "Better and better." * "I can work with this." Fight Won * "EXHALES" * "Another battle won." * "It's over." * "Don't." Strong Enemy Defeated * "One less monster." * "Good riddance." * "Enemy down." * "You're finished." Team Attack * "Thanks, I guess." * "I knew you had by back." * "Did I look like I needed help?" * "I'm glad we're on the same team." Team Attack (Solo) * "You never saw it coming." * "I strike from the shadows." * "Gets 'em every time." * "Didn't see me did you?" Revived * "I'm okay!" * "Thank you." * "I can do better!" * "They'll pay for that!" Taunt * "Better and better." Image Gallery Official Images by Rooster Teeth Arryn grimm eclipse rtx2015.jpg|Arryn Zech playing as Blake at RTX 2015 RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 07.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY-GE 01.png Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer blake1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer blake2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png Steam Early Access Trailer Ge steam-ea trailer blake.png Ge steam-ea trailer weiss2.png Ge steam-ea trailer ruby.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00009.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png In Game Images Upgrade tree Blake.png Shadow Strike.png Dust Clone.png Blake skill.png Blade Beam.png 20170211001132_1.jpg|A whopping x1650 combo! Thanks, stunblades! 20170216170322 1.jpg|Blake's team attack 20170217205352 1.jpg 20170220185820_1.jpg|"Better and better." 20170220185848_2.jpg|Blake's stunblade ranged 20170220190158_1.jpg 20170220190158_2.jpg|Blake's ice clone ultimate List of Appearances *RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters